<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are we out of the woods by apricae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099736">are we out of the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricae/pseuds/apricae'>apricae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, Character Death In Dream, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricae/pseuds/apricae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream isn't real, Obi-Wan Kenobi has to remind himself - and the boy who depends on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are we out of the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thin stream of light cutting across the dark ceiling — this is what greets his weary eyes when he startles awake. For a moment he lays there, unmoving, holding his breath as his heart beats hard and fast against his ribs. He can see it, even now. The red light, red lightsaber, the Sith- he’s not fast enough- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Qui-Gon</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his head on the pillow. A tiny shadow in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin? Why aren’t you asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says it even as he sits up on his elbows, watching the boy approach on silent bare feet. The stone floor must be cold. Obi-Wan pats the covers, urging him to come and sit. His mind is still spinning, chest shallow and tight with memory. Lungs clogged up with fear — the same fear he now sees in Anakin’s round eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had the dream too,” Anakin says, staring at Obi-Wan, far too knowing. It never ceases to catch him off guard that Anakin sees through him like glass. “The dream where he-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin breaks off, and Obi-Wan’s heart breaks with him. Before he knows what he’s doing, he has an arm around those narrow shoulders, tugging Anakin close gracelessly, gently. He tucks the boy against his chest and wishes, wishes so badly that he was better at this, that he knew better how to comfort through his own pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dream where he dies isn’t real, Anakin. I promise you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little head of tousled straw-blond hair presses against his sternum, against his hurting heart. Obi-Wan presses his nose against that messy hair, tries to find balance and courage — he comes up woefully short, but the child in his arms doesn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He sighs a little as he eases back down. “You can stay for a bit if you want. I know it’s hard to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jedi aren’t meant to be alone. Paradox, he thinks, that attachment is forbidden but solitude is anathema. Anakin curls against him and shuffles his legs in under the covers, and then he is completely still, his warm quiet breath against Obi-Wan’s nightshirt. They won’t sleep for a long while, but it’s all right to pretend together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the Temple, Qui-Gon is sleeping hooked up to machines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan runs his fingers through Anakin’s hair and closes his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>